Hold On
by cndark31
Summary: Sam and David are completely happy until another assassination attempt is made on the president. Now, with his father in critical condition, can they hold on to each other?
1. Bad News

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own any of these characters. They belong to the wonderful author Meg Cabot!

Wow, life really throws you sometimes. Me and David were just sitting there watching TV when we saw it.

NEWS BULLETIN: ANOTHER ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT ON PRESIDENT: PRESIDENT SEVERELY INJURED

" Shocking news from the White House. Thepresident has just been severely injured in another assassination attempt.The presidentwas arriving at a press conference to talk about the recent riots in Washington D.C when he recieved 3 bullet wounds to the chest. We'll update you as we know more."

"OH MY GOD!" I shrieked, which brought Theresa, Rebecca, and Lucy running

"What, What?" Rebecca asked.

"The president has just been shot!" I yelled.

"Nombre Des Dios!" Theresa screeched.

"Oh my God!" Lucy said.

I looked over at David, who had gone completely pale. He had a vice-like grip on the couch, and he was staring straight ahead. I reached out and touched his arm and he jumped, like he just noticed I was there.

"We have to go to the hospital!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we arrived to the hospital we showed them our I.D and went on through. As we walked down the hall, we saw David's mom, the First Lady, sitting in a plastic chair, head in her hands.

"Mom!" David called and ran down the hall to her. When he reached her, she looked up, and, without a word, swept him into her arms and fell apart.

"It's all my fault." she sobbed into his shoulder."If I hadn't had pressed him into going to that conference..." her voice trailed away, and she just cried.

"Mrs. First Lady." a shy doctor came up and said, "we have some news about your husband.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh-oh! Cliffy! I love cliffies! Comment me and tell me what you think!


	2. Top 10 Things I Hate About

Top 10 Things I Don't Like About My Boyfriend's Dad's Job

10. He's constantly talking politics.

9. My sister's always asking him about Area 51.

8. His personal business always shows up on the news.

7. MY personal business always shows up on the news.

6. He's got the White House crawling with Secret Service.

5. Which means no time alone for me and my boyfriend.

4. He's always being hounded by the press.

3. He helps pass laws you don't always agree with.

2. Dinner at the White House is always overly formal.

And the number 1 reason why i don't like my boyfriend's dad's job?

1. Too many damn assassination attempts!


	3. News and Bad Happenings

Chapter 3

"Mrs. First Lady," he began, "it would appear that your husband has entered a coma. He will

need to have a heart transplant to survive. Luckily, there are a few hearts that match his blood type,

but I must warn you, the operation could fail. And if it does, he will die."

The first lady sank down in her chair. She thought for a while then looked up. "I want you to

perform the surgery."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were all shooed to the waiting room, where we ran across some interesting people. One

guy had broken his arm falling off his roof. One guy sustained a knife wound and was rushed straight

in. Seeing all these people made me realize that maybe I should go into something in this profession.

"I'm hungry." Rebecca announced, standing up. "I'm going to get something to eat. Anybody

want anything?" We all shook our heads, and she left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, I went outside to get some fresh air. It was dark outside, but I thought if I stood

by the light I'd be safe. Boy was I wrong.

After 10 minutes of standing outside I turned around to a gun poked into my rib cage.

"Don't scream. No one can hear you." And with that, a rag was held over my face. I fought until

I felt my arms and legs going numb. Then I passed out.


	4. Questions and Talks

Chapter 4

"HEY!" a shout in the distance brought me back to reality. "HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

I heard a punch land, and a a loud thump. I was scooped up off the ground and was rushed

what felt like the inside the hospital. Then, I blacked out again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke to the bright flourescent lights of the holding room. There were people everywhere.

I went to get up only to have a firm hand push me back down.

"Whoa there. You can't leave yet. The police want to ask you some questions." a really hot

doctor told me. Wait, I'm not supposed to be thinking like that. I love David. Yeah, I love David.

"Mrs. Madison, we would like to ask you a couple of questions pertaining to recent events."

"OK." was all I said. Well what was I gonna say?

"Have you recieved threats of any kind?" was the first question.

"No."

The questions continued for about 30 minutes. They ended with me promising them I would

call them if anything came up. And that was it.

I was then told that I was perfectly fine, save a few scratches I developed in the struggle,

and I was free to go. Of course the only place I could go was into the waiting room. Which I did.

And the minute I stepped out I was engulfed in David's arms.

"I'm so glad your OK."

"Yeah me too."

"Samantha, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Not here. Come on."

And once again, we stepped outside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I know I have to make them longer, but I'm totally whomped from my weekly and weekend

activities. Track's gonna kill me. Well review and tell me what you think!


	5. 10 Things I Hate About You David

10 Things I Hate About You David

10. You're the president's son.

9. No matter how much I'm improving your getting better at art than me.

8. The wonderful people at your school think I'm not good enough for you.

7. You're always so busy that I don't get a lot of time with you.

6. You're smarter than me.

5. You've met Gwen Stefani.

4. You don't have to do this teen ambassador thing.

3. You want to be in the same line of work as your father.

2. You always want to help me, even when it could hurt me. (like your about to do)

And the Number 1 thing I hate about you David:

1. Even though what I know your about to say is going to kill me, I absolutely cannot stop loving you.


	6. Tears and Engagement Rings

The cool air hit my face as we stepped outside into the brisk February night. I wanted nothing more than just to hold David, to let him know it was all all right, but I knew nothing would stop what was about to happen.

"David-"

"Sam, you know I love you. You know it's for the best." I was fighting back tears as best as I could. " I don't want it anymore than you do."

"Then why are we doing it?"

"Because…because I don't want you to die too."

Those words hit home. Did he really think that would happen?

"Y…you think your dad's going to die?" I whispered.

David went quiet. The way he dropped his head I knew that's exactly what he thought. Even though I knew we were in the middle of a relationship meltdown, I couldn't stop myself. I went and hugged David. The tears I had been holding back fell down my face, onto his shoulders. I knew there was no way I was going to be able to talk him out of this.

"Now do you see why I have to do this?" I nodded. What else could I do? He was doing it to protect me. He thought his father might die, and he didn't want me to die too. Even though I was. Not in the physical sense. But you know what way.

"Is it forever?" I whispered.

He lifted his head off my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "No," he said, wiping a tear away from my cheek with his thumb. "It's not forever."

If only I could believe that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU GUYS BROKE UP!" Lucy shrieked at me.

"She said it was a break Lucy." Replied Rebecca.

"Rebecca, everyone knows that a BREAK leads to a BREAK-UP!"

" Not always." Rebecca replied.

"Oh my God! My youngest sister is a social retard!" Lucy yelled out before chunking a pillow at Rebecca.

" I think that David is Sam's lobster." Rebecca said simply.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"It's like that girl Phoebe said off that show you watch so much. Friends, or whatever. Lobster couples stay with one mate all their lives, and are together until they die."

"Yeah, or until someone decides their in the mood for lobster bisque." Lucy replied sarcastically.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I kept the ring. I mean he said it wasn't forever. And the memory of that night will always be with me. It's still fresh in my mind. Like it was yesterday….

We were skating at the pond down the street from my house. I had busted my butt like 50 times. I thought I had just gotten the hang of it when I fell again. I had grabbed a hold of David to keep from falling, but ended up dragging him down with me. We sat there laughing, goofing around, when David pulled something from his pocket.

"Samantha Madison, will you marry me?" he asked, smiling from ear to ear as my mom would say.

"Of course!" I managed to say, and hugged him as hard as I could.

As he was about to slip the ring onto my finger I heard…

My alarm go off. The radio was on so I caught pieces of the new Snow Patrol song.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

What a perfect way to start the day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People please don't start yelling at me because I broke them up. There one of my favorite couples too. I'm not gonna keep them apart. I promise.

So read, review! Keep looking out.

Peace!


	7. Habits

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update. Been super busy. But I'm here now, and I hope to be able to stay caught up.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's. Just my plotline.

Enjoy...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I opened the medicine cabinet, there it was: the bottle of Vicodin that the hospital gave me when I broke my arm. When I first found out who he was.

In one fluid motion, I took the bottle out, opened it, and inserted two pills in my hand. I ran a cup full of water and downed them without a second thought.

They say in love you do crazy things. But you do even more crazy things when love is dead.

Because it was. No matter what David said, I knew Lucy was right. There was no break without the inevitable break-up. It was like a rule. And nothing or no one could change that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next several days, I lived like a zombie. Woke up, popped pills, went to school, came home, popped pills, ate dinner, popped even more pills. It was like a vicious cycle nothing and no one could snap me out of. And I was pretty sure I didn't even want them to.

Lucy tried to find out what was wrong. She asked me if I wanted to talk about me and David. She tried to confort me and tell me that there was an exception to every rule, that me and David could stay together. She even tried to bribe me with my favorite dessert. But nothing worked. All I did was snap at her, and tell her to leave me alone.

But it all came to an end on that fateful, harsh, stormy night. I was in the bathroom, counting out the remainder of my drug of choice. I was having dizzy spells, but I ignored them and kept counting. Halfway through, I jumped at the thunder, and lost count. I felt a sudden of wave of nausea wash over me, but I ignored it too.

By the time I was through counting them, my body was lurching out of control. The room was spinning and fading in and out.

All of the sudden, I was on the floor crying and retching. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Couldn't even think. Just as I was about to lose conciousness, I heard the door open, and Lucy shriek, "MOM!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, so it was short. This one, and like 2 or 3 more will be short, but they will get longer, I promise.

R&R Ladies and Gents!


	8. Rehab

OMG! So sorry 2 all of u guys, but I've been out of commission for a while. Hurt arm. But, I'm back.

Hopefully, I won't lag as much anymore.

Disclaimer: Own nothing but my plot line.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8:

I woke up on a cold, metal table, straps holding down my hands.

"Samantha, good to see your finally awake." a stange woman with brown eyes and blonde hair greeted me. "I'm Nurse Carter and I'll be taking care of you."

"Wh-Where am I?"

"Tucker's Hospital and Rehabilitation Center. You'll be staying with us until you can fix this nasty little habit of yours."

"NO!" I shrieked, trying to kick her. But my legs were tied down too." NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Samantha, we're only trying to help you." she said. As I continued to shriek, she pulled a needle out of a drawer. I watched in horror as she stuck my arm and injected some clear liquid.

"No, please leave me alone." I whispered.

"There. Just rest Samantha. We'll fix it."

"But do you understand?" I asked, trying to stay awake a little while longer. I was starting to cry. "I don't want it fixed."

Then, everything was black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up somewhere different this time. I was no longer strapped down like a science experiment, but free to move around.

"How are you feeling?" Nurse Carter asked me.

"Keep the hell away from me." I snapped at her.

"Now, now don't be that way. You can't go to your session being a grumpy bear."

I stared at her. I couldn't decide which was more stupid. The session thing or the stupid nickname.

I decided on the nickname.

"What session are you talking about?"

"Your first group session. It's at 12. Make sure not to be late."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked to door 1C in a daze. Why was I even here? I can't remember. But then, a small annoying voice in my head reminded me. I was here because of my addiction to painkillers.

" Welcome Samantha." A too cheerful woman in a sweater vest, slacks, and ugly pennyloafers greeted me.

"We've been expecting you. Why don't you come share with us?"

The way she said that made me freak. I turned and ran down the hall as fast as I could, but then slid to a halt outside a door with two men wit black suits and earpieces. Why were they here? It couldn't possibly be-

But I'll never know now. Just as started to move towards the door, a guy in a white suit grabbed me.

Crap.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Group therapy sucks. I didn't want anyone know why I was there. But my stupid group leader took it upon herself to tell everyone that I was addicted to painkillers. I wanted to sink into the floor.

They wanted to know my story. They wanted to know how America's hero got addicted to painkillers. But I wasn't going to say anything. Finally, when the nurse kept pushing me, I yelled at her to go do obsene things to herself. It wasn't anybody's business after all.

But then our leader continued to tell everybody (to get back at me I'm sure) that the reason I became addicted was because my boyfriend and I broke up.

Then I yelled her to go to hell. Why she couldn't just leave me alone I had no idea.


	9. 10 Things I Hate About Rehab

10 Things I Hate About Rehab

10. It smells funny.

9. The food sucks.

8. People try to pretend they care. But they don't.

7. Everyone's phony nice.

6. I can't even have gum.

5. You can't even go pee without someone there.

4. Guards are everywhere and they stare at you like you might grow wings or a tail.

3. Counselors are EVERYWHERE.

2. You can't watch the news because they're afraid you'll get depressed and try to fling yourself out the 3rd story window. So I can't even see how David's dad's doing. Because yes, I still care about his Dad even though he's a dickhead.

And the number 1 thing I hate about rehab?

1. Even though I'm supposed to be America's Hero, I get looked at like I'm scum.


	10. Discoveries

I'm in a typing mood today, so I'll add as many chapters as I can.

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hate walking the halls of the rehab center. Everyone watches you, like they expect you to snap on them and pull an uzi. Like you could even get ahold of one.

I was starting to get used to being back in the real world. The pain was still there of course, like salt in a wound. But I've started to realize that even though the pain hurts, you can survive. I just hoped I could survive the backlas this all would bring.

I walked to the desk to see the receptionist eyeing me up and down. I knew what she was thinking. Who knew America's hero would be a pill popper? She's such a "good" role model.

The thought brought tears to my eyes. They were right. I was the worst role model in history. God only knows how many little kids I've scared. I mean my God, I can't even be a good role model for my little sister!

"You called for me?" I asked the receptionist.

"Yes. There's been a change in your schedule. You have a new rehab group. Your sessions are now at

3:30 in Room 1A." she replied, handing me a schedule.

"Thanks." I replied flatly. The I turned and walked off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One thing I couldnt' figure out was the suits. Why were they here? Were they protecting some kind of celebrity? Could it be Courtney Love? She was always in and out for something.

But I soon, found out it wasn't Courtney Love. Or anyone I wanted to see.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3:30 rolled around pretty quickly, and it was time for my first group session with a new counselor. Thank God. I couldn't stand that other woman.

As I walked towards the room, I noticed that the bodyguard guys were there, keeping watch. As I walked by them, I could've sworn I heard the one on the right whisper,"Hi Sam." And he looked familiar. I couldn't quite put my finger on it-

So I gathered my courage and opened the door to meet my new group-

And all my insides hit the floor. I'm not playing. Because to my complete horror a familiar voice greeted me, sending chills all through me.

"Hey Sam."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aren't all the cliffy's fun? lol. I think I'm gonna stop posting for today. But I'll have another chappy up 2morrow.

R&R!


	11. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the original story or anything like that, however I DOown the plot and the poem that is written in this chapter. Please respect my work, and please don't copy or post it as your own work. Thanks!

----------------------------------------------------

Oh my God. This was not happening. He was not here. I'm hallucinating. He CAN'T be here. Then, the more I started to think, the more it all made sense. Damn, how could I have been so blind?

I took a breath and stepped into the room. There was a chair far away from him, and I took that one. I was shaking I was so upset. By the time the session was over, there were claw marks on the arms of my chair. And as soon as she said it was over, I shot out.

"Sam, wait up." he called as I ran down the hall. But I only ran faster.

"Sam, please stop."

"No!" I yelled over my shoulder. But he caught me before long.

"Sam," he started.

"I don't want to hear it."

"But Sam-"

"But nothing. Why are you even here? Haven't you ruined my life enough?"

"That's not fair! And I'm here for the same reason you are." he replied,"I have a problem."

I snorted. "You ARE my problem David." Then I ran off.

----------------------------------------------------

Tuesday nights were Writer's Showcase nights. You know, where people who hate being here pend there time writing about their past or how much they hate being here, then tell it or sing it, to an audience. I had been working on a poem all afternoon after the lovely encounter earlier.

As I took the stage, I looked around and saw him in the audience, a look of confusion on his face. I didn't care thought. It served him right.

_You made me wonder for so many hours,_

_When you made me my helmet with white-out flowers,_

_Back when we didn't know I'd hurt my arm, _

_Trying to keep your dad from harm,_

I laughed. I couldn't help it.

_We found out just how perfect we were together,_

_And we'd thought it would last forever,_

_But then things changed and I was hoping,_

_That the pills would help me with coping,_

_Your the reason I'm here today, _

_I was hoping to get our memories to fade,_

_I had no clue how hard I'd fall, _

_Just to make it to where you weren't here at all_

I finished and the crowd went wild, save one. David jumped up and left as soon as I looked at him. I didn't care at the time how unhappy he was. But he caught up to me later.

"What the hell Sam?" he asked.

"What? I have a right to free speech." I smirked.

"Why did you have to broadcast our problems to the entire rehab center?"

"WE don't have problems anymore David. I have my problems, and you have yours. That's the way you wanted it remember?"

"Sam, it was a BREAK. A time-out until my dad got better and whoever was after us was caught. It wasn't meant to be permanent. And why tell everyone that I'm YOUR problem?"

The way he exaggerated your sent chills through me. But I didn't miss a beat. "Because it's the truth." And with that I walked off.


	12. Note to Readers NOT an abandonment noti

To all the readers:

I just got on my email account for this website, and found that I'm still getting reviews 2 years later. Something that seriously made me want to cry. I had figured that by now, you all would have abandoned this story, and totally written me off, and the fact that you haven't makes me so happy.

I've done you a great disservice by not updating this story for 2 long years, even though I'm still having trouble believing it's been 2 years.

However, I've written to say that now that I'm older and more responsible, I plan on finishing this story, and it sequel (whenever I find it, that's the bad thing about not being more responsible at an earlier age).

So thank you for all the time you've hung in there with me, and I hope you will be happy with this story and think it's been worth it.

Chelsea


	13. Family Times

In the weeks leading up to my release, I went to my sessions, ate, slept, and made dodging David a new sport. I made quite a few new friends, and we all agreed that, while we were happy to know each other, we didn't plan on seeing each other in that place again. Misty was the daughter to a oil tycoon from Texas and was admitted because of a drinking problem. Amy was the daughter to an accountant and an ex-Hells Angel turned lawyer, and was forced into treatment for a sleeping pill addiction. They, like everyone else, knew about the situation between me and David, but they were more supportive than all my other therapy partners put together.

My family came and saw me on Week 3 of my sentence, when the counselors felt I was ready for "the re-entrance to the outside world and it's problems." Like I really cared about the world's outside problems, I was having my own right in here.

My parents told me they weren't angry, just really disappointed. They had checked me out of school and were planning to home school me for the rest of the year.

And, as Lucy lovingly informed me, "Everyone knows about it. But they seemed to get over it when everyone found out Abby McKinney got pregnant by Eddie Mason and was checked out by her parents so she could be sent to an "alternative" school, down state." Same old Lucy.

David walked by during our little heart-to-heart, and was received with mix emotions. Mom and Lucy said hi politely, Dad glowered and stared at the table, and Rebecca frankly told him that "your about as much use to the human race as a vacuum is to a house with dirt floors."Then she went back to her Time article about polar ice caps.

"I'll take that as my cue. Good to see you all again." David replied.

When he left, Mom asked me how I was holding up having him here with me.

"Oh, I'm having a perfectly marvelous time pretending that he's NOT here."

"Sam!You used to care so much about him, and he was your first! How can you be so mean to him?"

"First? First what?" My dad asked, eyebrows raised.

"Her first...serious boyfriend." Lucy replied tensely.

* * *

After a few more minutes, one of the counselors came to our table and reported that it was time for my next session. Hugs all around, and some encouraging words, my family left.

Another Thursday night rolled around and the writer's showcase was coming to an end. Misty wrote a poem about a squirrel in a tree, making everyone laugh, and Amy wrote a haunting tribute to her last boyfriend, who she had dated for a year, and was promised to when he died in a car accident. Then David got up and walked towards the stage. He had a guitar on his arm, the pick in his hand.

"I've been working on this for a while now, and it's something I feel I just need to get off my chest."he told the crowd, then proceeded to play a beautiful song, unlike anything I'd ever heard before.

Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did  
It has not healed with time  
It just shot down my spine. You look so beautiful tonight  
Remind me how you laid us down  
And gently smiled before you destroyed my life  
Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart?  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart?  
To make it go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
You got much closer than I thought you did  
I'm in your reach  
You held me in your hands  
But could you find it in your heart?  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart?  
To make it go away  
And let me rest in pieces

His voice cracked towards the end, and it was not unlike the sound my heart made that day we say good-bye.


	14. The Last Song

Note 2 Readers: Final Chapter! I found the sequel, but it needs to have some proof reading and what not done before I begin to post it. I wrote these two years ago, so God only knows what I had in store for these characters at the time. Also, I do not own anything but this plot line. With that being said, enjoy the last chapter!

My final day at rehab was an easy one. I packed, went to speak with my counselors and my therapy group one final time, and then took a walk down to the lake. As long as I was back at the front desk by one, I was pretty much a free woman.

I walked onto the pier and sat down. Fish were nipping the surface, and ducks were swimming here and there. It was so peaceful and serene, I didn't even notice someone was coming out there with me.

"You know I still love you, don't you?" David's voice broke the silence.

"I know." Wow, smooth response Sam.

"When we...broke things off, I told you it wasn't forever. Did you think I didn't mean it?"

I sighed and turned around. "I don't remember what I thought David. I was kinda in shock and all."

He only nodded.

"You never told me why you were here." I said suddenly.

"I told you, I have a problem."

I rolled my eyes. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Look Sam, are you sure you even really wanna know?"

"I asked didn't I?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine." He pushed up his sleeve and I gasped. My name was scars all over his arm, jagged and rough.

Tears sprang to my eyes before I could stop them. "Why?" I asked him as I took his hand.

"Why do you think Sam? I was tired of living, tired of losing. Losing you, my dad, my mom. She's been practically a zombie this entire time. And I realize now that doing this was so selfish because our family's going through enough. But I just lost control. I didn't want to deal with any of it anymore."

"David-"

"Samantha Madison, you're needed to the front desk." the intercom announced.

"That's you." David spoke.

"But David-"

"You need to go Sam. You've spent enough time in all this."

I was taken aback at what that sentence meant. He wasn't just talking about the rehab stint. He was talking about our entire relationship. I grabbed his arm, and where the largest scar rested, I planted a kiss. "I love you."  
"Go."

I turned and walked away, my feet moving like lead bricks as I moved on, to my life without him.

Note: THEY WILL NOT STAY APART FOREVER!! ppl tend 2 hate ppl who do things like this, but it is not forever, I promise. I now realize that this chapter is a whole lot shorter typed than it is on paper. I'm sorry about that, but I will be back very soon. :P XOXO!


	15. The Sequel

Hello Fans,

I was writing to let you know that I have started the sequel to Hold On. It's called "American Boy",

and when I started to write it, I was just kind of goofing around, seeing where it would take me,

and the whole plot line just started coming to me. "American Boy" is offically posted. R&R, I

always want to know what you guys think.

XOXO!

Chelsea


End file.
